


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action & Romance, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Cho Kyuhyun-centric, Kim Heechul-centric, Kyuhyun is 19, M/M, Minor Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Partly Inspired by the music video for Devil, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: When Heechul ends up in holding cell after a job gone wrong,he ends up waiting in said holding cell for the others to break him out.While in there,he unexpectedly finds himself in the company of a young man with no where else to go.And they may just find their purpose in each other.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**6:34 PM**

"You know Heechul,this your third arrest this month and eighth overall."Heechul nods,pretending not to hear Junsu.The other sighs."You know that I just can't keep letting get of the hook like this."He continues and Heechul nods,again pretending not to hear."Get arrested like this again and you're probably gonna go behind bars for good."

Heechul smirks and rolls his eyes at Junsu."You say that like it's never stopped before."He says."When both of us know that it hasn't."


End file.
